crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Tag Team Racing said by Pasadena O'Possum
This is a list of quotes said by Pasadena O'Possum in Crash Tag Team Racing. Cutscenes *''Cortex announces his plans for an evil base'' "Not so fast! I'm Pasadena O'Possum! I'm racing for ol' Von Clutch, and I'm gonna whoop you, that's for sure!" *''Coco'' "There's more here than meets the eye, girlfriend." *"That's affirmative, V.C. There's been a trail of Wumpa Whip at the scene of every stolen Power Gem in the park!" Missions *"Oh, hey, cutie! You ever see me driving on those tracks there? Boy I tell you, I am the meanest thing on the streets! And if you thought that was somethin', wait till you see me driving this hog around. Trouble is, I needs me a Power Crystal to get her started. You don't got one, do you?" *"Are you feelin' okay there, fuzzy pants? I need a Power Crystal to get this steer jumpin'. You don't got nothin' but good looks right now." *"Golly, Crash, you feelin' okay? I need a Power Crystal so get a move on, boy!" *"You gettin' heat stroke, Crash? You need mouth to mouth or somethin'?" *"Hey there Furry Buns, don't suppose a gentleman like you can help a little lady out. I'll take that as a yes, I suppose. My car here seems to be on the fritz. Some no-good-nick stole the starter! If you find it, bring it back to me, OK?" *"What the Joe-Bob-Billy-Tanner are you doing back here? I'm stuck like a trailer in a park if you don't help me out." *"Crash, you've been nippin' at the hooch again or somethin'? What are you doin' back here without that starter?" *"Oh just git along little doggie! This is ri-darn-diculous having you come back like this!" *"Howdy there, Crash! Gimme a kiss, I want me some bandi-cooties! Oh calm down! Hey, maybe you can help me out here. I got this here new machine that I'd like to use to whoop these Cortex fellers, but I plumb ran out of money. Von Clutch ain't paid us since his chest-thingie got stolen. Bring me a heap of coins so I can buy the parts I need and we'll put some boot to some butt!" *"Uh, Crash, you OK? Havin' some head troubles there? Ohh, why are the cute ones always so dumb? I'll try this again: this... isn't... enough! Thanks for the help, but come back when you've got what I need, OK?" *"Wow, Crash, you must really three heads short of a herd today or somethin'. Go wrangle up those coins for me like I asked." *"Crash, what's the big idea? You've got to stop coming back here like a dog lookin' for chow. I ain't no chuck wagon! Go on, git!" *"Well Golly, Crash you sure are a sweet pickle, now I've got once again a chance to beat those sneaky Cortexers maybe I should give a little up close reward." When interacting with Crash *"Howdy Crash, then there's some tight pants you got." *"Why, Crash Banicoot? Sneaking up on a girl to get you in trouble?" *"Greetings, fellow racer! Is there something I can help you with?" *"Hey Crash, I don't want to start picking out curse or nothing, but I think you're a cutie." *"Crash Bandicoot! How is it we keep running into each other?" *"My name's Pasadena O'Possum and I'm the best darn racer this part of everywhere." *"Crash, when I win the park back for old Von Clutch, you can stay here and be my pit crew." *"I tell you, Crash, that Cortex feller gives me the willies, how'd you hook up with him anyhow?" *"Crash, did you see that N. Gin dude? Somebody better tell him there's alive rocket in his head." *"Howdy Crash, you look like you got to go party, want me to show you where the outhouse is?" When attacked by Crash *"Ah! Park security!" *"I will be revengified for that." *"Ah! Right in the pancreas!" *"Ow! Right in the duodenum!" *"Whoa, you're too rough for me." *"Well, you just get me excited!" *"I've learned you have some fight in you!" *"I've been punked by a dork..." *"Ow! But break to find me!" *"Hey!" *"I'm gonna brand your tail feathers for that." *"Stop whuppin' me..." *"I thought you were a good guy!" When starting from a standstill *"I peeled that like a banana!" *"Two plus two equals... um... cornbread?" *"I am possum hear me roar!" When brushing against a wall *"I must be balled up or somthin'!" *"It's okay, just slap some Miracle Whip on it!" *"It's okay, honey. It hurts me more than you." *"Just spray some Cheeze Whiz down there, it'll be alright." *"Looks like I had a little too much hoo-ich on, I figure." *"Well, nothin' a lil' bacon fat can't fix." When destroyed by an opponent vehicle *"I don't think I have enough coupons for this." *"Anybody wanna trade cars?" *"Well, she was a loyal horse..." *"This game su-ucks!" *"I swear, it wasn't me, officer!" *"I think I'm gonna cry..." *"Shucks! What am I gonna do with this heap now?" *"Is there a car doctor around here?" *"Anybody got a broom?" *"I knew I should've gotten a job at Dollywood instead!" *"Hey chicken knees, two can play at this game!" When flying through the air *"I'm stuck inside a cloud!" *"'Scuse me while I touch the sky!" *"I'm flyin' through the air with the greatest of ease!" *"Just like that cow, went over the moon!" *"I should do this more often!" *"Thin air! I'm footloose and fancy free!" *"Hot dog!" *"Alley-ooooooooo!" *"Alrighty, is there a movie on this flight?" Carrying an item *"There you are, you little darlin'." *"Lasso'd a good one here." *"I'll save that one for a rainy day." *"Just what I always wanted!" *"I'll store that in my pouch." *"I's rustled up somethin' daw'n good here." *"Hey, mister sparkle sparkle, how bout a kiss?" *"I'll save that for the winter." *"That's a funny thing to find lyin' on the road." *"Naughty little devil! Get in my pocket!" *"Whoo-wee, now there's somethin' fancy!" *"Woohoo! Prettier than a steer in summer time!" *"Now who put you there anyway?" *"I wonder how much I can get for this at the pawn shop." When declashing *"In the game of checkers, you gotta lose a few pawns." *"You're just another target now." *"Tough luck, friend. You've worned out your welcome." *"You're old like AM radio!" When running over a park drone *"Hmm... I can scrape 'im up later an' make some pie!" *"Easier than spankin' gophers!" *"I know I shouldn't laugh but, Ahahahahahaha!" *"Umm... Coco did it?" Category:Quotes Category:Crash Tag Team Racing